Civilian PL3A "Skecis Mk II" Medium Fighter
Name: PL3A Skecis, Mk II Craft: Civilian PL3A Skecis Medium Fighter, Mk II Type: Medium Fighter Scale: starfighter Length: 14 meters (estimated) Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 1 Passengers: 1 Cargo Capacity: none Consumables: 7 days Jump Drive: x10 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 3D+1 Space: 7 Atmosphere: 350; 1,000 km/h Hull: 3D Shields: 3D Sensors *Passive: 40 / 1D *Scan: 80 / 2D *Search: 160 / 3D *Focus: 4 / 4D Weapons *'3 Flux Beams Mk. II' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Scale: walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 100-300/500/1,000m Rate of fire: 7 Damage: 4D+1 *'5 Light Ordnance Hardpoints' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D :*'Snipe Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-10/20/200 Atmosphere Range: 100-1,000/2,000/20,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 2 Damage: 5D+1 :*'Brute Mk I Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/220 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/22,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 7D+1 :*'Brute Mk II Missile ' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/240 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/24,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 9D :*'Python Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/240 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/24,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 11D *'Tractor Beam' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-4/7/13 Atmosphere Range: 100-400/700/1,300m Strength: 2D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-13/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 1-25/50/100km Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D *'Countermeasure Pod Dispenser ' :Fire Arc: aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: sensors Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-13/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 1-25/50/100km Ammo: 10 Rate of fire: 1 Effects: Enemy Sensors & Fire Control -1D Gear: *D-Drive *Matter/Antimatter Power Plant *Ejection Seat: This accessory allows the vehicle's crew and passengers to safely disembark while it is still in mid-flight. It can be used as the vehicle is being destroyed. *Shield Regenerator (x1.75): This accessory Increases the vehicle's shield regeneration rate by 1.75 times. *Signal Filter: If infection with the BSE Virus is indicated, a Difficulty 25 Communications roll may be made in order to avoid its effects. Description: The Skecis MK II is an unusual followup to the Skecis design. It improves in areas where the Skecis was limited, such as missile loadout and shields, but cuts down on things the original did effectively, such as gun mounts and armour protection. As a result, the Skecis MK II actually retails for 5,000 credits less than its predecessor. Because of this, it is the more common ship among groups in the Tri-System. The Skecis MK II is especially popular among high-profile female pilots. One of the Tri-System's most famous, Vicksen Aureola, flies a Skecis MK II, as did Stella Widowmaker, a member of the Tri-System League of Hunters. They are also extensively used in mercenary work. Both Senator Ames of Janus IV and Xavier Shondi keep six Skecis MK II in their employ for enforcement missions. The fighters have also seen use by the organised pirate clans: three Skecis MK IIs once joined a Jincilla attack on a CIS convoy carrying home men wounded fighting on Terrel. Good Ol' Boys Haulage, a front for a pirate organisation, maintained a Skecis MK II as part of its arsenal. The Skecis MK II entered service before 2785. Notable Skecis MK IIs include X465_435E (2786) and D239_756K (2785). X465_435E is especially unusual because it has been granted a formal License to Kill. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Skecis Mk II Medium Fighter PL3a *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 334) *thedemonapostle